2013-02-01 - Mister, Please Be Good To Me
Ah, smokes, finally! Being out sucks, right? Especially on a day where you had to deal with the mayor and budgets, oh joy! It's dark out, though the lights seem to be working for the most part in this area. Everything seems fine at first, at least until there is that itch at the back of your neck, the one that makes your head stand on end. A soft feminine voice is heard with a thump of something heavy against flesh, "Brother, /enough/. I am fine." Violence happened here, if you move toward the scene in a nearby alleyway. The light here is iffy, and what appears perhaps at first a young girl is pulling away an equally young boy from three crumpled bodies on the trashy ground. "I am /fine/. The damage is minimum," she says firmly, though her voice shakes a bit. The young boy snaps, "You aren't fine, you are bleeding!" So are the three guys on the ground, with broken bones and definitely all of them out cold. How could the scream not be heard?! Because he kept beating on them after they were already out. "We aren't doing this anymore sister!" The girl sounds broken hearted, "I just need to be more careful brother, I /promise/. Please, please, I really want to help people." She sounds like she is about to cry. A clearing of throat enhanced by a mult-decade smoking habit rings out at the entrance to the alley. Gordon steps forward, slowly, moving his coat to one side in a easy, practiced motion, revealing the badge on his hip as it catches the light of a store's back entrance. "Perhaps you should listen to the girl, son," he says, eyes doing the quick assessment that, even if the kids bolts, will get a rather accurate description to his fellow officers. Twin pale blue eyes turn toward Gordon. They look alike, dark, black hair with a well placed white streaks in each, especially white in the bangs. Eyes the glisten in the light that does enter like animals...like glass, inhuman. Their faces are pale, and their clothing dark but far from armor or spandex. They are actually both well dressed in Gothy clothes (black and white), though the boy's appears blood splattered a bit now. The girl though has blood dripping darkly from her left temple, down her face. "We didn't do anything wrong," when she sees the badge. "We are good now." As if they were not before. The boy moves with sudden, inhuman quickness to get in front of his sister protectively, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. He is still on edge. Perhaps older than first thought, teenagers? They are on the short side, but their faces even with the dark makeup about their eyes are too mature for children. "I'd say you crossed the self-defense line a bit," Gordon remarks, looking to the beaten and broken thugs, then back to the pair. "And relax, son, I'm not gonna hurt you. Not unless you give me a reason to." He looks between the pair again, focusing on the girl's bleeding temple. "It's a head wound, they bleed. She should get checked, but she should be fine." Then back to the unconscious men. "Them, however..." He then looks to the boy, frowning. "You mind telling me what happened?" he asks, tone crisp and authoritative. The boy's teeth grind, his body tenses. But the girl throws her arms about his waist and hugs him tightly from behind, pressing up against him. She says shhhh, "It's fine brother, I promise...please believe me. Everything's going to be fine." There are no tears in her eyes when she slowly moves around from her brother after releasing him, though she continues to touch him with one hand, they glisten with that inhuman quality though. "We came across some roughed up teenagers. They were beaten up a bunch, and said these guys did it cause they wanted they money the worked hard at selling drugs, and the guy they have to sell drugs for is now going to beat them again, cause they lost the money. It is really dirty here in Gotham City," the girl says practically. "The teens were scared they were going to get killed and were panicking, so we went to get the money back. The guys started saying weird stuff to me," And a growl comes from her brother who is normally very civilized, "and...and went to try and rip my clothes. I broke his fingers, but did not pay attention to the bat one of the other guys had in his hand and was hit. That is when brother got involved. I don't remember what happened at first, I think it took me a few seconds to register the situation again." Basically, she may have blacked out briefly. "I apologize, normally we are not this violent without proper cause." "It was proper case," the boy says coldly. "You just like to block out things, like what they wanted to do with you." The sister shrugs, and that is when it may be noticable...these two...are not wholly human. "I know what they wanted brother, I just do not like to admit it," her tone apologetic then. The authority tone does not seem to do much to either of them, but Phyre seems to be making an effort to respect a police officer. The girl appears really sad now, "I guess this means I broke a promise, I couldn't get the money back to them. Cause don't cops keep that?" And apparently no understanding of due process of law, unless she only knows corrupt cops. The boy that time though actually makes a strange sound in his throat, almost like laughter. "Considering the money was illegal in the first place?" Gordon asks. "The word you're looking for is 'evidence.'" He looks between them, then to the roughed up thugs. He then begins to approach, nice and slow, hands in his pockets. The mess made of the thieves gives a pretty good indication of how dangerous the--whatever the hell they are are, and he's not eager to start a fight with them if he can avoid it. Not without backup. "You two are going to need to come down to the station with me," he says, firmly. "These men will be taken to the hospital, where your sister should probably go if she blacked out. They will be placed under guard and, if your story checks out, they will find themselves arrested. If your 'friends' are so worried about what their boss is going to do to them, they should quit dealing and go to the cops." The boy snorts at Gordon's last words, "Right, and get no protection when they go out on the streets again where they are hunted down for revenge." He is a quick observant of how things work in Gotham City apparently. The girl says softly, "I didn't think of that." Yep, she has a bit to go, very innocent, but she then sighs at her brother's words. "Cops always seem so mean," and she pouts. "And I don't need a hospital, brother can take care of me." "Are you charging us or not?" The boy seems to get straight to the point. The girl gasps, "He can't! Clark will be disappointed!" She gets a crying expression on her face, though once again there are no tears. The closer Gordon gets, the more he can see. Shattered bones, blunt force trauma as if someone used a bat or hammer. It was the boy's fists as they are blood splattered. And his hands are not human, just like the girl's, when the girl raises them to twist them about in worry with each other. Doll-like, like pieces put together to create a whole picture. But she bleeds like a human...cyborgs? In Gotham City? This is trouble! Gordon gives a world weary sigh. "That all depends. They can either go in, get themselves arrested, and go to jail like every other small fish or they can turn state's evidence, help us get someone higher up the line, and go free, though probably in a different city, once we get someone that's going to actually matter put away." Yeah, he knows how it works too. "And as for if you're being charged..." he looks to the men, and shakes his head. This would probably be why the Bat is always chasing off rookie 'heroes,' "well, I haven't decided yet. We're filing a report one way or the other, though, probably giving this 'Clark' a call." The guy snorts at that, "They hurt my sister. They are lucky to be alive." He sounds very matter-of-fact about that. To him, not killing them was restraint, he is that protective. The girl pouts, "Do we have to call Clark? He will be disappointed." She looks upset again. "Who cares? He's annoying anyway," the boy snaps, the teenager coming out in him. "No he isn't! He's kind and nice! And he's our guardian!" "He isn't our guardian! We are too old for that!" Yep, the twins are arguing now, and it looks like the yelling match is going to escalate, unless someone stops it. Gordon pinches the bridge of his nose, taking a few deep breathes. The father of two comes out then, blending with the cop in a rather unique fashion. "We are going to the station, I am going to send for an ambulance to pick these men up, you are going to file a report, I am calling your guardian, and then, maybe, if you two behave through all of this, I won't be arresting you," he says, looking directly at the brother, the only one who actually committed a crime that he's aware of, "for aggravated assault, and if you're too old for guardians, then I guess we'll just have to skip a step and send you to real jail." The boy glares at Gordon, "Just try." So stubborn! But then his sister leaps to cover his mouth with one hand, "No arresting! I don't want to make Clark cry!" She sounds serious. Who is this Clark guy that will cry, but can deal with two cybernetic twins? She then hisses, "And what will Miss Starr thing if you don't show up at the lab?" The boy frowns, but does not say anything further as the girl removes her hand from his mouth. She apparently won with that one. Which is odd, cause usually the boy is the logical one, and the sister the emotional one... The girl then says softly, "We will come mister. No trouble. Do we really have to call Clark?" She bites her lower lip. Well, at least he got their agreement to obey him for a little while at least. The boy says, "I'll come if I'm given a medical kit to care for my sister, and no hospital. They are useless and would be unable to care for her needs properly. I also would like to get cleaned up a little bit. I stink of their bodily fluids." He means their blood. So moody. Gordon's eyes flick to the girl, then look back to the boy. "You're just digging the hole deeper, son. Now, I'm a lot older than those thugs you beat half to death, but attacking me isn't going to win you any friends in Gotham, and, since I'm not a threat to either of you, you won't even have the 'defense' claim that's the only thing that's keeping me from slapping the cuffs on you right now." He pulls his phone from the pocket then, making a brief call to get the broken and bleeding men the medical attention they need. "Now, you two can come with me." The boy glares, "I'm not your...!" But the girl actually moves protectively in front of her brother. She really does sound like she's crying some suddenly, but there are no tears. Only after her crying sounds have started, does the boy relent, and move to comfort his sister, to wrap an arm about her and start to follow you. They are silent when they get in the back of the vehicle, just an occasional crying sound from the girl, and a shhh from the boy. The thought of being separated has apparently very much upset the girl. Thankfully she has stopped by the time they get to the GCPD, and has calmed down enough to speak again. She is the one that provides Clark's phone number as the boy remains silent, and the one that tugs on the boy until he produces both of their ID cards. It says they are eighteen years old, Kol and Phyre Schlusser. Their address is in Metropolis, and they are just regular ID cards and not driver's licenses. When asked for general contact information and stuff, it is only then that Kol reluctantly provides Starrware Industries and the cybernetics division line number there. "I don't bother with a secretary, so you will get me directly." He...doesn't bother...with a secretary. What position does this kid hold at an elite corporation in New York City?! While Gordon gets to deal with Clark on the phone, Kol has prodded one of the detectives for a medical kit (he got handed a first aid kit which makes him scowl, but he uses it) and goes to tend to his sister's head wound. The gash is bad as it was a bat, and her head is not extra fortified like the rest of her body. She does not even wince at the pain she likely feels from it, sitting very, very inhumanly still as she is tended and bandaged up with expert fingers that currently have plastic gloves on due to the dried blood still clinging to them from the men Kol hurt. Only when the questions are done, and Phyre is tended, does Kol go to head to the bathroom to clean up...which leaves Phyre...to her own devices...which mostly includes exploring...and likely getting into trouble with her curiosity. The boy was far from happy with being a bit of...'evidence', but he deals with it without a word, and is happy when he can finally clean up. The girl is unhappy about having any photo taking of her ruined clothes, almost crying again, but gets distracted when she goes to play with Gordon's hung up coat, exploring the pockets and frowning afterwards, "No candy....," as if she expected some and not just a pack of cigerates which she quickly puts back. She isn't trying to pickpocket, but may get yelled at for being nosey. When Oracle made up the fake identification for the Dolls, she made sure to be thorough. She had them be from overseas - less likelihood of being able to have a long computer trail that way. But what there was is shockingly detailed. The Dolls have a Visa, passport information, American naturalization papers, social security numbers, even a short family history. They have clean records - never so much as a jaywalking ticket. Plus she made sure that, just in case there was anyone snooping around, it would trigger a red light warning to Oracle. She was suspecting stuff like the FBI, CIA, Homeland Security, maybe certain secret organizations... and not so secret ones like SHIELD, and of course Toyman. And police. But she honestly did not expect that she'd be getting the red light warning while she was heading over to the GCPD to say hi to her dad and bring him a lunch she made for him! So she had about 2 minutes of preparation between getting the red light warning outside of the station to when she comes in to see the Dolls in the police station, along with her father. Oh... joy. She takes out her smartphone to just bring up the emergency protocols, in case anyone dug too deeply to simulate a DDOS (denial of service) error on the internet to give some extra time if she needs it) on any internet searches. She then calls her dad, Commissioner Gordon, up. "Dad? Hey.... er... what's up? I'm heading over to bring a lunch I made for you. You know, because you said you were going to start eating healthier?" An EMPTY box of cigarettes. Gordon grumps at the girl, grumping a little harder when reminded of his interrupted smokes run. He digs in his desk, finding some gum meant to help one quit smoking, a not-so-subtle gift from Barbara. He pops a chiclet in, chewing. He also slaps some hard candy down on the desk from a stash meant to calm upset children that find their way to the precinct. Bullock grumbles at Clark, rising to his feet to go get another mug of coffee for himself. At the knock, Gordon's voice can be heard on the other side of the door, calling out, "Come in." Phyre skips to the desk to take the hard candy, "Thank you!" There is a knock on the door, but she does say, "He's fine and returning now," as if she knows without having to go and /find/ her brother. She smiles sweetly at Gordon, then turns to the now open door. She has a bandage on her left temple and there is a slight tear in the white section of her corset. But her face lights up, "Clark! I got hard candy!" She races toward him faster than she should and goes to leap into his arms and give him a BIIIIG HUG! Poor Clark... Kol is walking down the hall, and gets to just catch the train wreak...that is his sister and Clark Kent. Gordon grabs the phone as it rings, giving the sort of weak half-hearted protest. "Just..." he looks at Phyre's reaction to Clark arriving, "happened on an incident while running an errand, had to cut it short." His eyes flick to the girl again, and he bites back a comment. "You might need to wait a little to get that lunch to me. The guardian's here, I'll see you soon, alright?" Oracle says on the phone. "Actually I'm almost at the station... something wrong dad?" Please don't be a problem with the Dolls, please don't be a problem with the Dolls. "You sound really stressed out." Clark Kent steps into the doorway and his promply 'greeted' by Phyre. When she leaps onto him, he drops his coat and his hat is knocked off from the impact. He smiles. "Hello, Phyre. Where's Kol?" He pats the girl a few times on the back from the hug and sets her down gently. He pushes his glasses up onto his nose and walks towards Gordon with his hand extended. "Clark Kent. It's a pleasure to see you again." "Ah, the reporter. I thought that was you," Gordon says, rising enough to shake his hand. "It's... I'd like to discuss it with the guardian first, Barbara. I'll tell you about it later, assuming it doesn't become an ongoing investigation. See you soon." He hangs up the phone. "My daughter," he explains to Clark apologetically. He turns to the girl. "You sure you wouldn't rather go see what your brother's doing?" He wonders, trying to be subtle with the request. Phyre gets set down, but quickly trails after Clark like a lost puppy! She does put the piece of hard candy in her mouth. Kol comes in behind everyone and closes the door behind him with a scowl, "What did I tell you about taking candy from strangers?" Phyre rolls her eyes, "He's not a stranger," and she points to the name sign half buried by paperwork, "He's the Commish everyone talks about," talking about the piece of hard candy. Kol sighs dramatically, realizing he is talking to a brick wall. He has cleaned up best he can, but there is a smell of blood about him, though none is own unlike Phyre with the bandage on her left temple. There are still bits of stain on the white parts of his clothes that are visible and dried...the water having been unable to remove them. Kol nods professionally toward Clark and says, "I'm already here," his tone dry. Phyre also giggles, "Silly, I /always/ know where big brother is. I /never/ lose track of him." That little mysterious talk of theirs. But she then moves closer to Clark, to hold his hands happily, smiling. It is obvious that she adores the man, even if Gordon hasn't been able to see it a mile away earlier with the way she worried about his opinion. Kol moves to grumpily sit in a chair. Oracle rubs the bridge of her nose from her wheelchair, after her father hangs up. Yep he's sounding stressed. Just a couple of minutes from the station. "Sorry dad, curiosity is genetic." Then she flips up her tablet on the wheelchair, puts in her earphone, and brings up the internal GCPD security cameras and bugs. Yes, you're not supposed to bug the Police Commissioner's office, and definitely shouldn't hack into the GCPD internal security grid, but she's particularly protective of her father, given the regular amount of death threats. So when she opens the app which lets her view and hear what's going on in the office and sees Clark Kent in there as well, she just hangs her head and says, "Oh good lord what's going on here..." and just watches, her father's boxed, healthy lunch in her lap. Clark Kent steps further into the office and then smiles at Phyre. "All the same, why don't you go outside with Kol and let Commissioner Gordon and I speak?" He settles himself into a chair and pushes his glasses up on his nose. "I'm sure that this can all be worked out. Can you tell me exactly what they're charged with, or what they are suspected of, sir?" Gordon gives a look of relief as Clark, at least, seems to get what he was going for. "No charges. Yet," he says. "I found the young man having beat some supposed thugs unconscious, and he didn't stop once they stopped moving. They've all been taken to the hospital. I'm no doctor, but it's pretty easy to recognize broken limbs after you see them once or twice. Claims he was protecting his sister. Restraint doesn't seem to really be in his vocabulary." Kol stands up then, and moves to pull Phyre forcefully from Clark, his expression one of obvious dislike. "We have heightened hearing, but talk away behind our backs as if we have no right or control over our lives. /He/ did." He then moves to leave, dragging his sister with him. Phyre follows, looking very upset right now. She looks back at Clark briefly, eyes blank of human expression but her facial expression hurt before she looks away again. The door is shut behind them firmly, but there is no slamming though Kol is obviously very angry. Clark Kent inhales and then exhales softly. He holds up one finger to Gordon and then stands up, turning to face both Kol and Phyre, moving towards the door as they do. "Kol. You know that I have nothing but the best intentions for you and your sister. I brought you into my home and I cared for you like you were my own, and I've never asked for anything in return. Right now, I'm trying to make the situation that you've gotten yourselves in a little better than it actually is. So, I want you and your sister to take a walk, clear your heads, and allow me to speak with this man on your behalf. Your current attitude is not helping your cause." He speaks firmly, but calmly like he always does when he's addressing Kol. "I'm asking you to trust me." Gordon gives a sigh at Kol, but goes quiet while Clark says his piece, giving a nod of approval. Once the dolls are out of the room, he looks to Clark. "Have you considered anger management classes?" he suggests. "Pretty certain I could get them court ordered if it'd help." He takes another deep breath, chewing the nicotine gum furiously for a few moments. "What's their story, anyway?" he asks, nodding towards the door. "Don't exactly have a lot of cyborgs in Gotham, and... well, between the boy's anger issues and the girl's..." He frowns. "Well, they're not exactly normal teens. They really 18?" he asks, which is probably not want his daughter wants to hear, him questioning the 'official' story. Clark Kent returns to his chair and places his hands demurely in his lap. "Sir. Those two kids have had a hard life. Under Dollmaker's influence they have learned not to trust people and humanity as a whole. They have been altered against their wills and they only seek acceptance. I have been trying to show them that not all people are bad, or wish them ill. Kol is an angry young man. I'm trying to teach him to curb that angered and channel it into something positive. He gets frustrated easily because he is highly intelligent and not challenged often. He's a good kid, sir. Both of them are. They just need guidance and I'm trying my best with that." He pauses to push his glasses back up onto his nose. "They are both 18. I don't know much about their pasts before they fell into Dollmaker's hands, though. Phyre is more of a free spirit, and though sometimes she can seem aloof and child-like she is also very intelligent. She just has a small problem in social atmospheres. What I'm trying to say is that Kol is severely protective of Phyre and if he beat up some thugs because they were messing with her, well, that's in his character. However, I promise to speak to him about the severity of what he did. I am asking you to please go easy on him in this case, sir." Kol doesn't say anything as the door shuts. In the end, Kol does at least send Phyre away, to protect her. She can't read Kol's mind without his O.K., so he can keep things from her if required. Though he had to bribe her, and soon enough, she's racing to the nearest cop's desk and asks where the closest ice cream shop is. After directions, she then races away. Clark would know this is happening. Kol is emotionally locked away from everyone except his sister...he does not understanding the purpose of trust. Anger huh? Kol thought he was very calm about it, and as a result, purposely left them alive. Gordon just lets out a whistle at that. Yes, he does keep track in who's currently in Arkham, and what they're there for. He nods his head. "I'm... look, I'm trying to help the kid out. It's the only reason he isn't in the strongest set of cuffs I can find already. After seeing what he did to those men, I wasn't going to wrestle him in an alley, but, well, we deal with metas from time to time, I'm sure we have enough men to subdue him if that's what we wanted." He leans in, resting his elbows on his desk. "If he'd just slugged them and moved on, well, none of us would be here right now. More than one man ended up in the hospital today because of the young man's actions. Strictly speaking, it's Aggravated Assault. Defending his sister earns him a little leniency, but... I've gotten some flack about working with a vigilante, but the Bat tends to leave his goons in better shape, and since I walked in on him continuing to beat them after they'd already been rendered unconscious..." Clark Kent holds up his hands. "I understand, sir. Really, I do. The kids have aspirations of being heroes someday. And it's something that I support them on. Despite their pasts, I firmly believe that they can be a driving force for good someday. But like I said earlier, they need guidance. I know that you'll do what you feel you have to, but I also know you to be a fair man. Whatever decision you come to, I'll make sure they abide by it. Kol does need to understand that there are consequences for his actions." Knowing the young man can hear him, he continues. "He needs to learn that showing retraint is just as important as making sure the law-breakers are brought to justice. Even the bad people have rights and it's wrong to beat them into submission." That's his personal opinion as well. They didn't call him a boy scout for nothing. This legal life...it isn't for him. Kol listens, and listens, and finally says beneath his breath, "Lies." He then digs into a pocket and pulls out a key. He sets it on the arm of a bench nearby and starts walking away. His sister is heading back, and he is taking her, and leaving. The key left behind? One to Clark's apartment. Phyre never has responsibility for that stuff, she would lose it, so it has always fallen to Kol. Kol refuses to give up control over his life or his sister's to anyone else...and Clark only proved to him in his viewpoint, why he should never trust. Gordon gives a nod. "I'll... do what I can. There's too much of a record to NOT charge him," he says. "Several men in the hospital, a bloody teen and his sister with a torn dress coming in with the police commissioner. I couldn't, and I'm /not/ going to just make this 'go away,'" he says. "And, well, I don't exactly want him going around my city if that's what he thinks 'proportional response' is." He pauses for a moment. "That said, I'll see what I can do. As his first offense, and with the extenuating circumstances... a decent lawyer should be able to get him probation, maybe some court mandated anger management classes. He'll have to keep his nose clean, but... well, if they're so set on being heroes, there's not a lot I can do to stop it, but I'd rather have intelligent, well adjusted and principled people patrolling the streets than an angry young man doing it for the wrong reasons." Clark Kent stands up and offers his hand to Gordon. "Alright. I'll call Kol and Phyre back and let you speak to them further. I think if we can get him to understand why what he did was wrong, this may go more smoothly." He turns towards the door and slips his glasses down his nose, looking through the wall to find Kol. He spots the key on the bench and frowns slightly, though he doesn't say anything. He slips his glasses back up onto his nose and turns back towards Gordon. Someone calls Gordon's desk, letting him know his 'guest' was attempting to leave. He sighs and rises to his feet, walking towards the front, raising an eyebrow. "You are really, really bad at this, son." Kol isn't in the hallway, he's down it to where more cops are. But when Clark and Gordon arrive, he turns to look at them blankly. "So, what's the verdict, as I am apparently a child, that must be spoken of, and not to?" His words are calm, empty of emotional infliction. Clark Kent follows Gordon out into the hallway. He had done his best to attempt to lessen the young man's charges. He blames himself for this mess. Between putting more hours in at the Planet and his duties as Superman, he hadn't been home much. Even with Lois back in town, he had been neglecting her a little as well. He silently adjusts his glasses. "I really didn't mean to make you feel like that, Kol. I was just trying to help." He shrugs slightly. "It's all I've ever wanted to do." "The girl ran off, Commish," one of the cops says, looking to Gordon, who just sighs. "Son, if you were a child, you wouldn't be in such big trouble. You want to make your own decisions, that's fine, but part of being an adult means dealing with the consequences of your decisions. You beat some men to a pulp today, and you're going to have to answer for that. There is no 'oh, I'm just a kid' excuse. You defending your sister? That excuses a little of it, but you went too far. Now, with what your guardian here told me, and the conversation I have no doubt you were listening in on, you probably know that I'm trying to make this as easy on you as I legally can. I'm a cop. Someone breaks the law the way you did tonight, they gotta answer for it. There's a spotlight on the top of this building for calling in a masked vigilante. The day I find him continuing the beating after knocking someone unconscious, next time he shows up, someone's waiting with handcuffs. Those are the rules, and they apply the same to everyone or they're meaningless." "Really?" Kol raises one scuplted eyebrow. Then the sarcasm reveals itself, "I have a feeling I should laugh here. Would not one that cares strive to explain a situation in a mature manner and work toward resolution in a conflict, rather than to manipulate, lie, and belittle? I am a logical individual Clark, and I have few strong feelings. You have effectively pressed on every single one." Kol tilts his head slightly toward Gordon. "Consequences?" He listens then nods, "You wish me to face consequences, you face me. My sister has only been a victim, you will not touch her. She is no longer involved, you have the photos. She was unconscious for most of it, and is not really a witness anymore than you were." Clark Kent crosses his arms over his chest. "I haven't lied. I don't lie. It's one of the things that makes it tough on me in my line of work." His expression isn't a happy one. "You ask to be respected and to be treated like an adult. That goes two ways, kiddo. You constantly belittle anyone you feel that is inferior to you. Your logic hasn't done you a great deal of good in this situation. I asked you to trust me and let me help you. You don't want that. I care for you and Phyre as if you were own. I couldn't help it. But if this is how you want it?" He shrugs and pulls on his coat, and places his hat on his head. He moves to walk towards the exit. "Adults don't make demands, Kol. You're protective of Phyre, and I don't remember anyone saying that she was going to be held accountable for anything. It's like the Commissioner said. No one is above the law. Not even Superman." He continues walking unless he's stopped. "The only thing I want your sister for now, son, is as a witness for the defense," Gordon says. "She was never in any trouble, and not to be contrary, but that didn't look much like logic, what I saw in that alley. Certain things are going to need to happen. You are going to be charged. There's no way around that for you. Everything else... well, we can work with you." He looks to Clark, wincing a little in sympathy. He looks to Kol. "That's your best odds of making bail walking towards the door, sure you don't want to apologize?" "You did," Kol says toward Clark, "I never wanted to be a hero, that is my sister. I follow her to protect her, because, she could have been raped and murdered tonight if I was not there. She thinks drug dealers can still be innately good people just because they are kids, she's an idealist and easily conned." He sighs softly at that, before turning to Gordon. "I need to see the law in a book. I don't know the laws associated with aggraviated assualt. I did not kill them and had no intention of killing them, or putting their life in danger. There are no head wounds, and I was careful of their ribs to not risk internal bleeding. I wanted to hurt them because they hurt my sister and other girls, and yes, I was angry. But I was not so blind with anger to do more than put them a few months in a body cast." Kol sounds serious. "If I honestly thought I did something illegal and was in any way in the wrong, do you think I would have permitted my sister to speak to a cop, let alone agree to come in here when I could have disabled you and ran before you got a good look at us? You surprised us, but not by /that/ much. I do not wish a cop harm, nor did I or even now realize how I stand in the wrong." Gordon sighs a bit. "And here I thought you just didn't attack because of my winning personality," he says, somewhat sarcastically. He looks to Clark. "Someone get this kid--" he stops, "young man," he corrupts, more diplomatic than one might think, "a copy of the penal code and get him into a holding cell." He looks to Kol. "It's a procedure thing," he assures. "I can't have you wandering free once you're charged without a judge signing off on it." His words are rushed, crips, and efficient, and he turns, intercepting Clark on his way out the door. "Mr. Kent," he says softly. "I--well, the boy's difficult, but did you want to leave contact information? In case he changes his mind? I'm going to guess you haven't been taking care of them long but... well, I've got two kids of my own, even if only one's direct blood. They... don't always make the choices we'd like for them, but..." Clark Kent pauses with his hand on the door. He sighs, his shoulders droop even lower as he looks back at Gordon. He offers him his card. "I can be reached at this number. If he..if he changes his mind..let me know." He looks over at shoulder at Kol. There is sadness in his expression..and hurt. Another heavy sigh and he opens the door and walks out into the night. Gordon claps a hand on Clark's shoulder, an empathetic sort of gesture, and then he turns, returning to Kol. Kol nods and says a cool, "Thank you," when handed the penal code book. He is calmer with Clark and his sister out of the way. He starts reading it over. He appears thoughtful, "I was not indifferent to their human life, unless you classify me as a deadly weapon," he would, but he keeps his mouth shut on that, "I did not use one, nor was I reckless, I did not attack an employee of the state or legal system," and Kol makes a face. "No, I didn't attack a cable guy. What sort of laws are these? I did not flee from an officer, and I wonder what degree of injury body cast, but no threat to life would be classified as?" He shakes his head, "I honestly believe I am innocent with how the laws are written," but he does ask, "May I keep this longer to read while I wait? And if bail is going to take a day or two, I will need to call in to work to inform them of the situation." Honestly, unless he is taken to court to be registered as a deadly weapon and get a license for carrying said deadly weapon in public, he thinks he is good, but he wishes he could be one-hundred percent sure. Booking will also go interestingly. No fingerprints, no foot prints, and when searched, only a wallet with credit cards and ID, a cell phone, and gum will be found, along with a subway pass. He does not carry anything questionable on him either, not even a single key....which may be odd. But he left it on the hallway bench. Gordon leans on the bars. "Mostly it's the bodily injury thing," he says. "It's good you think you're innocent though, that's how it's meant to go, but... while you're on the phone with Ms. Starr, you might want to have her appoint a good lawyer for you. I find several guys with multiple broken limbs, my job's to charge the person I see hitting them, gather whatever evidence I can, and then turn it over to the courts. It's not a perfect system, but I wouldn't want to live in a society where one man gets to be judge, jury, and executioner. You're not being charged with assault with attempt, just aggravated assault. You can keep the book, just don't clog up the toilet with it. Anyway, I'm not your legal council, and now that you've officially been charged, you don't have to say a word to me or any of my men without a lawyer present if you don't want to. If Ms. Starr can't get you a lawyer, I can get you a public defendant. They're not all as bad as you'd think." "Why would I harm a book? I just want to read it, it has useful information." The putting it in the toilet confuses him and he doesn't realize it is a joke. He then shrugs, "I wouldn't know," about lawyers that is. Apparently he hasn't really been in trouble before? Or perhaps just not caught. "And I am not sure I should ask that, that is not an agreement in my employment. I do not have something of equal exchange to provide at this time." He doesn't ask for favors either. But he set the book aside long enough for the booking, and if able he will make his phone call and then go into his cell until hearing. He reads the book and doesn't talk to anyone, or cause any trouble. He's actually really quiet and peaceful, and not violent at all. He had no one to call about a change of clothes or anything either, nor did he ask for anything on the voicemail he got. He effectively isolates himself from others. "Some of the people we put in the tank for a while do some weird stuff," Gordon says with a shrug. "Well, if you're the head of a department, you might be able to afford your own," he says, and lets Kol get settled, finding the contrast between a boy angry enough to put several men in a body cast for touching his sister and the calm, quiet young man. He shrugs, and heads back to his office. "Did Barbara ever show up with my lunch?" he asks one of the nearby officers, his stomach grumbling.